Five Night's Together with Foxy
by Galaxeh
Summary: Mike is the new security guard but he is in for a surprise when he meets Foxy and he is not quite as he thought she would be. She is a kind, sweet, beautiful female fox as she saves him from the other animatronics but what will that lead up to? *This story will contain sexual scenes in the future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Foxy is a female and the rest of the characters genders will stay the same.**  
>_<p>

3rd person view

Mike has just applied for his new job as a security guard working the night shift. He had just sat down in the office and had picked up the camera monitor. He flicked through the different cameras until he found Pirate Cove, the curtains were shut blocking his view from Foxy.

Mike had always had a thing for Foxy, since she was the prettiest since, she didn't have the black patches around her eyes like the rest had. He had never got to see her as much as the others on stage since the incident in 1987 and then Foxy was isolated from the rest of the customers.

He looked in the kitchen camera and saw Chica, she was rooting through the cutlery drawer until she noticed Mike was watching her and stared directly into the camera until he had to look away. He was relieved that Bonnie and Freddy were still sat still in their places and had not moved an inch.

He went back to the Pirate Cove camera and then he suddenly froze, Foxy was no longer there.. Mike quickly put down the monitor and was just about to shut the left door but something furry grabbed his arm and pushed him back into his chair. He was too scared to look.

"Oh God! It's going to kill me, I'm going to DIE!" He kept saying again and again in his head until he finally got the courage to open one eye and saw a crystal blue eye and an eyepatch covering the other looking right at him.

"Do it, just do it, kill me but make it fast!" He whimpered.

"I'm not here to kill you." She laughed, "I'm here to save you silly!"

Mike was confused.. REALLY confused..

"What? Why? Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked.

"Well you see, I'm not like those other animatronics, since that accident in 1987 I have been trying to redeem myself by trying to save the night guards and I finally know how to save people like you. It took a very long time but I finally know since, well.. I don't really do anything else all day but stand motionless behind that curtain." Foxy replied with a smile.

She stepped back and turned around searching for something in the desk drawers, Mike started to blush a little since she was bent over with her backside facing him. He took this opportunity to take a good look at her, she was covered in autumn red fur with a short tan skirt, high black boots, a white shirt with horizontal red stripes going across it, an eyepatch and dark grey bow on her right ear with a skull printed on the knot. Her tail was hanging from her waist to her ankles with a pale brown tip. She had a hook on her left hand that had a little bit of stained blood on it.

"Gotcha!" She said and pulled out a shiny looking remote. She looked inside to see if the batteries were still working.

"What are you doing with that?" Mike asked as he suddenly stopped checking her out and looked back at her.

"Some time after 1987 the manager wasn't taking any chances and made a remote to control all the animatronics apart from me because I wasn't going to be used again. Anyway, this remote is an emergency power off button, for example if one of them tried to attack a kid or any other human he would just press this button and they would all power down!" She said joyfully as she pressed the button and then a slight buzzing sound echoed through the halls only for a split second.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike quickly grabbed the monitor and checked the stage, only Freddy remained there but he was slouched down with his head hanging low and jaw slightly open, he looked for the others and they were both stood in a similar position as Freddy was, head hanging down and their jaws hanging low.

"We will have to reposition them back to the stage later, then we will have power them back up" Said Foxy.

"Okay, but you will have to help me though, I'm still a bit shaky handling these killer robots even if they are powered down.." Mike said trying to not sound like a wimp in front of her. "So, now what do we do for 6 hours?"  
>"We could watch TV or just talk?" Foxy replied as she sat herself on top of the desk, placing her tail onto her lap.<p>

They talked for hours and watched TV on the tiny box placed inside the office. Mike glanced up on the clock and suddenly jolted up from his seat.

"Oh shit! It's 5:52 AM! We only have 8 minutes to get all the animatronics into place and power them back up!" Mike said as he quickly grabbed the remote and his jacket putting it back on himself then rushed out the doorway.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Foxy yelled as she chased Mike down the halls. She ran past a few rooms until she spotted Chica, she grabbed her and took her back to the stage and put her back to her original place onto the stage. Foxy ran through the pizzeria again until her ear twitched as she heard groans of struggling as if someone was trying to life weights. She saw Mike who was trying to pick up Bonnie by his legs but he couldn't even get two feet off the ground.

"Need help with that?" Foxy laughed as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded with only her bright blue eye visible in the darkness.

"Foxy! Please! Just help me!" Mike said as he put all his effort into picking Bonnie up but getting nowhere. Foxy walked over and picked up Bonnie by his back.

"Don't lift their feet, get their backs, it's easier." She laughed to Mike as she walked back to the stage as Mike chased behind her. Mike was just about the push the remote on the button but Foxy grabbed his wrist once again, feeling her soft red fur against his skin.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? We still have a few minutes left and you want to turn on that remote and they can just crush you within seconds, power them up the moment it turns 6 AM, okay?" Foxy smiled to Mike.

"Oh.. Right.. Sorry.." Mike said softly as Foxy put her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up so he faces her. She lifted up her eyepatch so he could see both of her eyes and she looked stunning.

"It's fine, Mike at least you know for the future" She said and removed her hand from his chin and smiled and he smiled back.

They walked together to Pirate Cove with Foxy's soft tail occasionally swinging into the back of Mike's legs but he didn't mind. He drew back the curtains back for Foxy but the moment he turned around she got his face between her hand and the side of her hook. Before he could react she kissed him on his cheek then quickly moved away from him and even she looked surprised at what she just did.

"Uh.. S-Sorry. Um w-well, see you tomorrow" She stuttered as she got back to her place and was slowly closing the curtains.

"I-It's fine.. See you t-tomorrow.." He said still shocked, but to his surprise he enjoyed that kiss that Foxy gave him.

He went back to the office, looked at the clock and saw it was 6:01 AM so he clicked the button on the remote and put it back into the drawer. He walked outside the pizzeria with a big smile on his face as he walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

**[This chapter includes 'lemon' scenes]**

12 AM

Mike got back into the office and sat down and grabbed the remote to power off the animatronics then checked the monitor just incase it didn't work, but it did. He put down the monitor and just as he did Foxy peeked around the door then walked inside.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Um, about yesterday. Again, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, don't worry about it, Foxy." Mike smiled.

Foxy sat upon the desk again and looked around the office.

"Wow.. These pictures are old.." She said as she looked at all the drawings that children had made of the animatronics. Foxy laughed at quite a few of them because they were so poorly drawn and some of them didn't even look like animals.

She wasn't paying attention to Mike looking at her again, up and down from ears to tail; he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"My gosh, she looks so pretty.. Who knew a robot could look this good." He said to himself. With Foxy, still not paying any attention to him, he decided to stare a bit longer at her. She then suddenly moved her paw across the desk, accidentally dropping some pictures that hadn't been pinned up yet behind the desk.

"Damn it." Foxy said then got up from the desk and bent over trying to grab the pictures.

Mike was in an awkward position now, her backside was right in front of him, and her skirt was high up so he could see her white knickers. He wanted to look but he knew he shouldn't in case she happened to turn around. Mike decided to risk it and take a quick look, she was slightly wriggling but he got a perfect view. He could feel his dick getting slightly hard and starting to get erect.

"SHIT! What the fuck am I going to do?! She's going to think I'm a fucking pervert!" Mike kept repeating in his head as he tried to think of a way to hide his erection. He tried to push it down but that only made it go harder.

"Done!" Foxy said as she quickly turned around and saw Mike having both hands covering his crotch. She obviously knew what it meant, but she didn't want to surprise Mike again like she did yesterday. Foxy remembered seeing him give a little smile after the kiss, "He must like me then.." She thought to herself.

"My God Foxy I'm so sorry I didn't-" Mike got cut off when his face was quickly caught between her paw and hook and kissed again, but this time on the lips. It was a longer, passionate kiss between them both. Foxy slowly got sat on Mike's lap, in front of his erect cock. Her paw slid down his face onto his muscular chest then down to his pants. Mike had now removed his hands onto Foxy's back. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as he looked back. She managed to pull out his dick with his pants still on his legs and she started to rub it up and down. Mike started to lean his head back in pleasure and groan slightly as she jerked him off. Mike got harder and harder and eventually he came right in her paw leaving Foxy's paw soaked.

"I love you so much right now.." Mike whispered in Foxy's ear.

She smirked back at him whilst she kept rubbing the top of his cock with her fingers. Foxy got up from his lap, then started to pull her skirt down and pulling off her shirt exposing her undergarments. She could clearly see his dick still erect and hard. Mike then got up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his trousers. They were cramped in that small office so they were almost chest to chest. He took off her eyepatch and threw it down on the floor.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said then before she could reply he grabbed her head and pushed his lips directly onto hers.

**[To be continued]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy.**

**[This chapter includes 'lemon' scenes]**

Mike's hands slid down from her face to her neck, then her back. He unhooked her bra and then let it fall to the ground. She was enjoying this a lot, and without parting lips with him, she kicked off her boots and shoved them to the side. Then she put her left leg over to Mike's hips as they continued to make out in the office. After a few minutes Mike broke the kiss then pushed Foxy on top of the desk and spread her legs, then they both quickly took off their underwear. Now they were completely naked and Mike's hard cock was just lightly touching the edge of her pussy. He could see the tension in her arms as she grasped the edge of the desk, waiting for the moment. Just as she was about to loosen up he thrusted hard into her opening. Foxy gritted her teeth and her head went backwards as she could feel her pussy getting fucked hard, she felt a mix of pain and pleasure but she loved it.

Mike then flipped them around, now her hands were leaning on the chair with her ass in front of him. He held onto her hips and started thrusting back into her pussy as hard as he could. He could feel himself wanting to cum again but he tried to hold it back. Foxy started to move slightly, trying to get Mike to hit her g-spot, she finally got in the right position where he could hit it, and when he did she screamed and she could feel herself cumming all over him. Mike gave up holding back so he came as well deep inside her. She moved her hand to her pussy and started to rub it as she kept groaning in pleasure and biting her lip.

He took his dick out then spun her around and pushed her onto the floor. She was now facing his cock so she took it into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Mike could feel her tongue licking around it and circling the tip of it, he held her head then started to thrust into her mouth. Now he was deep-throating her, he started to moan again as he kept thrusting.

After a while of this he eventually got tired and lay on the floor breathing heavily. Foxy panted too and lay next to him, with her paw on his chest.

"So.. Is this going to be a regular thing or just the once..?" Foxy asked.

"Well it depends really, if we got caught or something, I would be fired and we would never see each other again" Mike sat up, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "But for now, it's up to you." He said then winked at her, she hugged him and kissed him with her breasts pressing up against him. She lay on top of his chest then slowly they both fell asleep.

BUZZ-BUZZ the sound of Mike's alarm telling him his shift was over woke them both up. He quickly got up from the floor and then they both started putting their clothes back on.

"See you tonight, Foxy." Then he quickly kissed her on the cheek, pressed the button on the remote then rushed outside. Foxy watched him run out the door, then walked back to Pirate Cove. She then sat down in a corner with her head in her hands.

"What has gotten into me.. Having sex with the night guard?" She mumbled "I love him but.. A fox and a human.. How the hell is that gonna work?"

She stood up as she heard the entrance doors open then shut. Foxy got back into her original place hidden behind the curtains, she could hear footsteps walking towards her then suddenly they drew back the curtains.

"Hey there Foxy.. Haven't seen you for a while!" Frederick the manager said to her as he climbed up onto her stage.

"Okay so some people are going to come in and fix you up since we have been getting complaints from parents because their kids wanted to see you but couldn't. But this time the people who made that remote to power off the rest of your band, they stopped making them so I have to put trust in you to not murder anyone else." He said quietly as he examined her tears in her fur. "Oh and Foxy, if you can hear me, but you probably can't since it's after 6.. You NEED to behave." Then Frederick walked off the stage then closed the curtains.

'Oh my gosh! I seriously CANNOT believe this, I'm going to be able to be around kids again and not just behind this boring curtain and wandering around at night!' She said to herself in her head with an uncontrollable smile fixed on her face.


End file.
